Love Exchange
by Ilyasviel16
Summary: The engagement between Wolf and Yuuri are broken and Wolfram meets a human girl on a ball. Who would Wolfram choose? Yuuri or the girl? Yuuram. And what happens when Yuuri also finds the girl for himself?
1. The Heartbreak of Wolfram

Wolfram suggested that his and Yuri's engagement was to be cancelled.

He sat in his mother's garden holding the only flower Yuri gave to him on their first date wondering if this is Yuri's wish the first place.

No.

Yuri once loved him. But not this time.

He wanted to forget his decision by going back to the Castle when he found out that there were people from Human countries that they have the alliance with coming tonight until next week. He passed Yuri's office door and tried to go in but heard Gwendol's , Conrad's , Ilya's , Gunter's , Murata's and Anissina's voices.

Of course , now that there were people coming for a ball , the Maou should be preparing for them. He headed toward his new room now and instantly fell asleep upon lying down on the bed.

At the same time at Yuri's office:

Ilyasviel's POV

"Yuri , your supposed to go out there and meet your visitors or they might think that you didn't really want to have this ball. Also , the alliance might weaken if you don't do that. Wait , are you still sulking about Wolfram's decision last night?". Conrad answered my question by nodding a worried look at me and then , turning to Yuri.

Our silence was interrupted by a soldier knocking at the door and saying "Your Excellencies . Your Highnesses , Your Majesty , the visitors have arrived."


	2. Yuri's tears

Ilya's POV

Our silence was interrupted by a soldier knocking at the door and saying "Your Excellencies. Your Highnesses, Your Majesty , the visitors have arrived."

I nodded and faced Yuri and said. "Come on, Yuri, relax. Have fun. Gwendol made this ball so you can forget what happened recently."

Mother poked her head through the door. "Come on, Ilya-san, I want to be able to see you in your dress with a small ribbon in your hair." I groaned and followed Mother out of the door. "_Her crazy ideas about me in a white dress were extremely annoying and make it with a girly tiara. Ugh. But I'm not going to let that happen. I just want to wear a simple violet and white dress with my hair in its natural form-"_ My thoughts were interrupted when I remembered the scene last night when Wolfram broke up with Yuri:

_-Flashback-_

"_But, Wolfie-dear ,-" Mother tried to protest against Wolfram's decision when we heard a faint hiccup- it was Yuri, crying._

"_I thought you loved me." He said between hiccups._

"_I did, but, I just can't go on with this relationship. We need to move on. You might even meet someone at the ball. Someone…..who has a higher place in your heart than me." With that last statement, he walked out the room with his head down, choking back tears as they slowly rolled into his cheeks._

_I'm sure Wolfram didn't like even his own decision but wanted to do that for Yuri because he had the feeling that they aren't for each other. Even if they are._

_Yuri's tears were making huge blots on the paper he was signing._

_Conrad was shaking his head slightly so that only Murata and I could see._

_Gwendol was rubbing his temples like he used to at situations like this._

_Murata was staring directly into Yuri's head. Somehow, he knew that this was going to happen._

_Anissina was thinking about something. (A new experiment perhaps)_

_Gunter already slump down into a faint a while ago but, no one seems to notice._

_-End of Flashback-_

My fiancé , Ren , was calling out my name in front of me but the fifth call was the loudest. He was wearing a blue vest over a blue long-sleeved shirt and black slacks and Mother, who was combing my hair was wearing her usual party-dress (The one she used when they went to Cavalcade and when they rescued Conrad and Yuri's group in Franchia).

Just thinking of Yuri makes me want to confront Wolfram and make him take it back.

Murata's POV

"_Shibuya is really sad. I wonder what would make him feel a lot better- Greta-hime!"_ The idea faded away when I remembered that Greta might also be in gloomy-mood because of her fathers' break-up. But, I know that she would also like to cheer them up. Instead, I readied myself for the party and met Ilya and Ren down the hallway.

Normal POV

"So, the one who keeps thinking about Yuri and Wolfram is you, Daikenja?" Ren said to Murata.

[AN: Ren and Ilya has a special ability that allows them to track or hack ideas from other's minds.]

Murata nodded and explained that Yuri doesn't want to go to the ball so, they decided to head over to Yuri's room. They found him there, lying in his bed, fully-dress but he had a face that seems to be willing to forget last night. Ilya tried to persuade him that they had to go and meet he visitor and he obliged after seeing Ilya's annoyed face.

Front courtyard:

"Good Evening, Your Majesty. Thank you for inviting us". The king of Cavalcade greeted Yuri. "It was our pleasure, Your Highness. It seems Beatrice is with you as well" Ilya responded when Yuri just kept staring at the floor. Ilya also explained to Cavalcade's king that Yuri had a little problem with a small thing.

Ilya's POV

I talked to Ren after the welcoming of the guests was done. Even he was worried about Wolfram, who was talking to a young brown-haired maiden and staring into each other's eyes.

"If Yuri sees this, he's going to freak out."

"I agree. Why don't we talk to Murata? He might have a solution for this situ-"

"Sorry, but I don't have any ideas. Yet." Said Murata from behind me, "But, I do have a plan……."


	3. Escape to Earth

PART THREE : ESCAPE TO EARTH

"Sorry, but I don't have any ideas. Yet." Said Murata from behind me, "But, I do have a plan……."

"Are you out of your mind??!!" Ren said when he heard Murata's plan. "We can't do that kind of thing". Ilya also agreed "And you want me to walk over there while using my power to disguise myself and 'accidentally' spill my drink onto her dress?! That's INSANE!!!".

Murata agreed but, "I know it's rude but, do you want our kingdom to suffer eternal sadness just because the king's in a heartbreak?!"

[So much for a hyperbole statement!]

The statement made the two sigh and agree. They looked at Yuri, who was sitting in a table the other end where Wolfram was talking to the girl they saw earlier.

"I have a better plan, the type in which we won't need to do physical jobs, 'cause that's just rude." Murata said, "Fine, let's hear it". And Ilya started explaining;

" I can ask Michiko (her best friend) to attach a bad luck spell on her for a short while, which includes wounding her lightly so, Wolfram will take her into her room and try to heal the wou-"

"How are you sure that Wolfram won't take her to Gisela?"

"Because, taking her to Gisela is very unmanly because the girl will think that Wolfram doesn't know how to do it himself. I'll explain the next part depending on the output."

"Then, count me in" a voice said from the shadows which Ilya recognized to be Conrad's. "W-were you there th-the whole t-time, Conrad?". Conrad nodded and said, "I don't want Yuri to suffer deep pain and sadness." Ilya answered, "Well, prepare yourself 'cause, in this plan, Yuri's going to suffer before he gets Wolfram" Which left the three gentlemen in confusion.

They looked for Dylane and Michiko in the party crowd and found them talking near the food table. "Hey, Michiko, can I ask a favor?" Michiko replied, "Of course, it's really rare for you to ask help, what is it? If it's about Wolfram and Yuri, don't worry, I'll help you." She grinned. We headed to my room where I keep my devices used for spying and I teleported a small camera into one of the drapes in Wolfram, Yuri, and the girl's bed. Michiko also started working on the incantations needed for the spell. Ilya began scattering spy cameras in the hallways where she was sure that they would go through on their way to Wolfram or the girl's room. _"It's weird having a total grown-up like Conrad involved in our plan….."_ Ilya thought while continuing to ask people in the party the girl's name. She found out that her name was Christa Cruz, an important friend of Lady Flynn Gilbit in the country of Calloria. She made her way to her room and told Michiko what she found out so, she could start the spell.

----------------------------------***************-----------------------------------

Meanwhile, Wolfram was walking with Christa in the garden when she tripped on her gown and accidentally kneeled in the thorns Wilbur (Ilya's younger brother) kept taking off flowers the other day.

(In Ilya's room, Conrad was sitted in a chair near Ilya's desk table, watching the scene in the garden while Ilya, Ren, Dylane, and Michiko were laughing rather evilly.)

Anyway, back to Wolfram and –grr!!!!- Christa:

"I'll help you, let's go to my room, it's the closest and I have medical supplies there" Wolfram said as he lifted Wolfram bridal-style and headed back to the castle. "_ This is weird, having a guy help me out and it's Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld, this is the best day of my life. And that I'm the first girl Wolfram lifted like this _ Uh, Wolfram, I think I can manage and your room is there over already, right?" the question was answered by an Ilya clone: "No, that is His Majesty's room when he was engaged with Wolfram-Oh, sorry, I shouldn't have said that, (to Wolfram's ear) good luck with (casting a murderous glare onto Christa) her, Wolfram". He sighed, until now, she was still angry with him for breaking up with Yuri. Ilya disappeared in the dark hallway. He led Christa to his nearby room and gestured her to sit down on the bedside. Wolfram went into the bathroom and came back with a small basket full of medicine and started to work on wrapping the wound with bandage and after a few minutes, stood up and tried to say something but realized that it was useless because she was already asleep.

Ilya's room:

"Phase II: We have to make Yuri wander into the wrong room, Wolfram's room by making him take wrong hallways."

"How do we do that?"

"Ren'll will use illusionary maryoku to make wrong hallways seem the same to Yuri. Understood? Then, let's do it!"…..

- Wolfram and Christa, -Yuri……..

Meanwhile…..

"*Yawn* I really am sleepy. Wait, left or right. Oh, I know, it's left!!" The illusion maryoku was working and instead of going right, to his room, he was going left, to Wolfram's room.

Wolf's room:

Since Christa was in his bed, Wolfram only lied in the corner of it and was startled when she grabbed him by the neck and stared directly into his eyes. Wolfram pushed her back but her grip on her made him fall down with her and attempted to kiss him when the door opened to reveal a wide and teary-eyed Yuri.

Ilya's room (same time):

Ilya, Ren, Conrad, and Murata sped out her room and towards Wolfram's room at the moment they saw that Yuri was speeding up his pace. They arrived at the room when Yuri was already crying and he said, to Wolfram: "So, this is the reason that you have for breaking up with me. I wasn't the cheater, you were! Now, that I know, I don't want to see you again!!!" With that, he sped down the hallway and out into the castle grounds with Conrad, Murata, Ren and Ilya following him.

Wolfram's room:

"I'm sorry, Wolfram, I just had a daily stupor about my ex-fiancé, Gabriel Garcia. I always seem to do that to people I am with when I get that. But, now, I love you.". Wolfram answered, "I….don't know If I have the same feelings for you."

Shinou Temple:

"Please, Lady Ulrike, take me to Earth but don't let Wolfram follow me. No, don't even tell him. Wait, is it okay for Shinou?" his question was answered by Ilya "Of course he allows it, he understands your feelings, Yuri. We also will let you go to Earth but, take us with you. Deal?"

"Deal!"

And that, they leaped into the water portal Shinou made for them.

Shibuya Residence:

They arrived in their bathtub and at the same time, Jennifer opened the door and said "back again, Nazukeoya-kun?". "Please, just call me Conrad" he said with a warm smile. "Hold on, if Conrad is with you, so is Ren, where's Wolf-chan?" that statement made Yuri cry.

"Mama, Wolfram broke up with Yuri a few days ago and Yuri saw him with a girl lied on Wolfram's bed." Ilya explained and Ren seconded: "I wonder what will happen now"……..


	4. Confessions of a Wimp

Yuuri was sitting on a bench near the park. He ordered the others not to go with him so they had no choice but to follow. Never had he imagined that Wolfram would actually lie to him. The memories in that night still haunted him, swallowing a part of his heart every time he tried to recall it. A few tears rolled down his cheek.

He saw a shadow in front of him, covering the light. He looked up and saw a hand extending to him, offering him a handkerchief.

"Are you alright, mister?" The unknown girl asked. He blinked and took in the girl's features. She had light brown hair and blue eyes.

"That uniform… you're from the private school?" he said, out of the blue.

"Oh yeah, I am. I was waiting for a friend of mine but, she didn't show up. Also, I'm Akira Nagato."

"Shibuya Yuuri."

Akira gasped when she sat down beside him. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, Your Majesty. Even so, why were you crying?"

Before Yuuri could answer, a low voice came out from the shadows. "That's not for you to know, Nagato-chan."

Yuuri looked at where the voice came but it surprised him to hear Akira speak. "Is that really true, Amberyl Rachelle vi Britannia or, should I say, Ilyasviel von Einzbern?"

"You have a bad habit… of eavesdropping. Still, you shouldn't badger His Majesty, Akira, especially when you have no direct relation to Shin Makoku. Nevertheless, I'll let this one pass. I, myself, want to know your real feelings for Wolfram." She said, continuing to stand beside the bench.

"I was already falling for him and you know that. I dated him for a few times, seeking the right time to officially propose to him but, made no avail as my nervousness conquered me," more of his crystal tears ran down his face, "I was planning to give him something but, suddenly, he just broke it off. I wasn't able to believe it when I just saw him on that bed with someone else. It was supposed to be me there. Not her!" he snapped.

Ilya sighed. "Well, that seems to be all of it. Since classes are over, why don't you come with us, Akira?" . "Alright."

**~lloll~**

Yuuri flopped down unto his bed, placing his hand on his forehead. That thought was true, it was partly his fault why Wolfram broke their bond. Still, he shouldn't stand responsible for all of this.

Not able to hold the secret within himself any longer, he sped down the stairs, finding everyone gathered in the living room. Miko, Shouma and Conrad were watching TV, Shori and Ilya were playing chess and Ken and Akira were bickering.

"Checkmate." Ilya said before noticing the monarch at the foot of the staircase. "Yuuri?"

"Um… minna-san, I have something to tell. More important, I need advice."

"What is it, Yuu-chan? Onii-chan is always here to help you!" Shori was about to add something but was cut off when Ilya threw the white king towards his head, the piece bonking his head.

"Well, I had a secret that only I and Wolfram knew about and…."

**A/n: I'll cut it here since I'm trying to update all my 'on hold' stories by next week. Please, tell me if you liked it or not. Anyway,**

**R & R!**

**xoxo,**

**Ilyasviel16**


	5. Yuuri's new 'fiancee'

"Sure, Yuuri, what is it?" Conrart asked, concern and curiosity filling his voice.  
"Well, truth is, I already dated Wolfram and he… kind of asked me if I loved him, implying it." Yuuri explained, sitting on the chair beside Ilya.  
"Let me guess, he ordered you to kiss him, right?" Akira said.  
Yuuri nodded. "And, I, declined. In short, it's also my fault why he broke up with me."

Miko sighed. "I guess the wedding will be postponed."

Ilya narrowed her eyes. 'I can't let that happen!' "Also, when are we going back to Shin Makoku?" she queried, an idea forming in her mind.

"Maybe tomorrow. Calculating it, 6 days might already have passed, am I right?"

Ken nodded. Shori stood up. "Yuu-chan, I-."

Yuuri slumped. "Fine, you can come along."

**The next day**

Ilya was about to knock unto Yuuri's bedroom door when she heard voices. She decided to eavesdrop.

"Alright, I accept." She heard Akira say. Her ears also caught a sound which resembled a slap. She covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

**~lloll~**

When they arose from the fountain, everyone was waiting there, including Wolfram and Christa. Yuuri looked at Gunter and said, "Ne, Gunter, after I change, gather everyone including Shinou. I have an announcement."

This statement puzzled everyone. Everyone, except Ilya and Ken. 'Don't tell me….' He thought.

**Later on**

"What is it that you wanted to announce, Heika?" Gunter asked, doing his usual body wave.

"Well, I wanted all of you to meet, my fiancée, Akira Nagato." He gestured to the brunette girl.

Wolfram gasped inwardly. 'He already found a new one?!' Christa applauded, snapping everyone from their own reveries. "Congratulations, Yuuri-heika!"

Shinou eyed the girl. Ken noticed this said, "Excuse the three of us, will you?" he dragged Shinou and Ilya out.

"You do know what I'm thinking, don't you?" he said. Shinou and Ilya nodded. "Of course. It is too easy to look through. Unless, if you guys heard what I did earlier this morning." Ilya shuddered.

"What?" the other two chorused.

"I heard Akie-chan saying, 'Alright, I accept.' And, I also heard a sound of a slap. I know it's not Earth tradition but, Akira's also from here, isn't she?"

"There's no way to put Shibuya and von Bielefeld-kyo back together, is there?" Ken muttered darkly.

"I have a plan." Shinou volunteered.

"Amuse me." Was heard from Ilya while "Let's hear it." From Ken.

**~lloll~ TBC ~lloll~**

**A/n: Sorry if it was too short but, then again, I might not be talking to anyone. Please, **

**R & R!**

**xoxo,  
Ilyasviel16**


End file.
